The Child Beast
by sting12
Summary: Based on new movie. When the magical book backfires on Beast, he finds himself a child. Can Belle change him back to his old self or will he remain a child Beast forever? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just for fun.


The Child Beast

After the Beast had recovered from the wolf attack, things seemed to change between Belle and him. They were usually seen together most of the day only separating at night. Taking Belle to see the magical book, Beast began to realize he might be able to use it to go back in time. Even though he knew he couldn't save his mother, Beast wanted to just see her for real instead of the painting he had. One evening after Belle had went to sleep Beast went into the library opening up the magical book. Thinking of his mother and seeing her image in his mind, Beast laid his right paw onto the book shutting his eyes.

Feeling the magic all around him, the Beast soon opened his eyes. Instantly he felt and noticed something was different. He was still in the castle, although he seemed to have shrunk since the table came up to his neck instead of his waist. Wondering if he had been changed back to a child for a the memory, the Beast looked down at his hands realizing they were still claws. Rushing out of the library, Beast knew the magic hadn't worked as he had wanted. The castle was still in ruins in some spots and the servants were still objects. Going back into the library, the Beast reached up trying to will himself back to normal.

When he opened his eyes, Beast found he was still small. Trying a few more times, Beast began to lose his temper as grabbed the book throwing it across the room. Once his temper had died down, Beast slumped against one of the many bookcases trying to figure out what to do. Thinking Belle might know what to do, Beast left the library heading to her room. Not wanting any of the servants to see him just yet, Beast kept to the shadows until he was outside Belle's room. Coming into her room, Beast listened a moment hearing only the snores from the wardrobe.

As the light from the moon shined into the room, Beast made out the figure of Belle sleeping on her bed. Not wanting to wake her up, he knew being a child again wasn't going to work. Especially being a child that was a monster.

"Belle." Belle called before realizing his voice was no longer deep but a child range.

Belle being a light sleeper woke up trying to figure what was going on, "What? Who's there?"

"It's me Beast, I'm sorry to wake you but only you can help me."

Belle sat up only able to make out a small shadow making her wonder if the Beast was kneeling by her bed, "What's wrong? Are you sick, you sound different."

"Look I was using the book to try and go somewhere. It didn't work and now I've been changed."

"Changed how?" Belle asked before reaching to the table trying to find the matches she had.

Finding the box, Belle struck it against the side letting the flame come to life. Lighting the candle, Belle blew out the match before turning towards the Beast. Looking at where Belle though the Beast had been kneeling she felt shock come over her noticing he had been standing. While his features were still the same, she could tell he wasn't an adult any longer but more like a child. Looking into his eyes, Belle could see the fear knowing Beast wouldn't let any of the servants know he was scared.

"Alright so something went wrong and you're now a child of ten I would say from you're size. What or where were you trying to go with the book?" Belle asked.

Beast sighed rubbing his claws together, "I wanted to see my mother alive once more, but when I opened my eyes I was like this."

Belle nodded, "Did you try the book again."

Beast looked at her with anger, "Yes I tried several times but it didn't work! You have to do something!"

Sensing he was starting to lose his temper, Belle got out of bed kneeling beside him, "I'm going to help you alright, just try to stay calm. Getting angry about it is only going to worsen the ordeal. Now how about you go to your room and sleep. Then in the morning we will go to the library and try again."

Beast realizing he was getting angry took a few deep breaths, "I'm sorry, you're right of course. Would you uh mind doing something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you walk me back to my room? If I run into any of the servants, I don't want them to see me yet however if they do, you might be able to talk to them better than I can." Beast explained.

Belle wondering if there was another reason for him not wanting to go alone, kept silent as she grabbed the candlestick. Making their way out of her room, they went down the stairs of the east wing making their way over to the west wing. Surprising they managed to make it to his room without any servants coming across them, even though Belle knew it was only a matter of time before they did. Watching Beast climb up into his bed, Belle bid him goodnight stating she would return in the morning and help him return to his old self.

Getting back into the east wing and her bedroom, Belle laid down however didn't go to sleep. Trying to figure out how to get the Beast back, Belle soon drifted off when she figured it would be solved the next morning. The next morning Belle was awakened by Lumiere and Cogsworth in her room both frantic about something. Wondering if they had found out about their master being a child, Belle sat up deciding to let them speak first.

"Belle please something's wrong with the master." Lumiere exclaimed.

Cogsworth nodded, "He won't let us in his room and he sounds sick. Please go check on him for us."

Belle sighed before nodding, "Alright let me get dressed and I'll go see him."

Both nodded before rushing out of her room letting her have some privacy. Glad to know they hadn't found out yet, Belle knew they would have to be told. Placing on her clothes, Belle came out of the room going towards the west wing hearing the servants following behind her. Getting to the door, Belle was surprised that it was locked. Knocking on the door, Belle wasn't at all surprised when she heard the Beast yelling for whoever it was to go away. When she explained it was her, Belle heard the small footsteps coming across the room before the door unlocked. Telling the servants to wait outside, Belle slipped in before locking the door back.

"So how is the kid prince today?" Belle smiled unable to resist.

Beast looked up at her, "Very funny, have you thought of a way to changing me back?"

"I just woke up like minutes ago." Belle stated, "Also when are you going to tell the servants about your condition."

"I was hoping not to tell them or wait you tell them." Beast stated pointing at her.

"Hold on why me? I'm your prisoner remember, and you're the master. You should tell them."  
"They will laugh." Beast stated.

Belle smiled shaking her head, "No but they will probably say how cute you look."

Beast gave her a look before finally agreeing he couldn't stay hidden in his room forever knowing Mrs. Potts would find a way to get in to make sure he was alright. Wanting to get this over with, Beast requested Belle get all the servants down in the great hall. Knowing it would be easier to tell everyone at once, Belle agreed going to the door telling Lumiere and Cogsworth to do as their master instructed. Not wanting to feel his wrath, the two went hopping along to gather the other servants who could move into the great hall. The ones who couldn't would be told whatever news their master had. Once they were sure they were all gathered, Belle and Beast made their way down to the outside of the hall. Noticing Beast was lagging behind her, Belle agreed she would go in first and then signal him in.

Coming into the great hall, Belle spotted all the servants waiting to know what was going on, "I'm sure you all want to know why you've been summoned here. It has to deal with your master; you see something happened last night and he's not himself anymore."

Mrs. Potts came forward, "What's happened Belle? Please tell us."

"He tried to go back and see his mother with the book the enchantress left here. However something went wrong and now he's been turned back into a child." Belle explained.

Lumiere came forward, "Is he human? Does this mean we should be changing as well?"

"I'm afraid not; he is still in beast form just not adult but a child. I would say by the age and how he sounds, he is ten years old." Belle stated, "I'm going to bring him in, but you must not laugh or say anything to offend him."

All the servants nodded as Belle went over to the door opening it. At first there was no sign of their master however soon he came in standing close to Belle. The servants all felt their mouth drop having not believed the news until now. Their master was indeed a child even though a beast. Beast was surprised when none of the servants laughed or even smiled at seeing him. Wondering if Belle had told them not to, Beast was glad unsure if he could control his temper at the moment. Hearing a saucer moving, Beast spotted Chip flying around the servants coming to a stop in front of him.

"Yes Chip?" Beast asked.

Chip looked up at his master, "Since you're a child like me, does this mean we can play together?"

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed, "He is still your master, we need to figure how to get him back to normal."

Beast smiled, "It's alright Mrs. Potts, I remember being the only child in the castle at one point. It does get lonely, perhaps later we can Chip."

Mrs. Potts smiled, "How can we get you back to normal master?"

Belle spoke up, "We will try and use the book again, if not then I will search the library for an answer."

Mrs. Potts nodded before turning to face all the servants, "Alright just because the master is a child again doesn't mean you don't have work to do."

The servants began moving in different directions heading out of the great hall until it was empty except for Beast, Belle, Mrs. Potts, and Chip. Heading up to the library, Belle grabbed the magical book opening it up to the page Beast had done before. Having Beast thinking of being an adult again, she took his paw placing it on the open book. For a few minutes, Belle thought it might work however the Beast still remained a child. Trying a few more times, Belle stopped when she noticed Beast was starting to get upset. Telling him to go play with Chip, Beast nodded figuring it would help him relax. Watching them run around the library, Belle stayed where Mrs. Potts was noticing she had a grim expression on her face.

"What's troubling you Mrs. Potts?" Belle asked sitting down.

"I've missed seeing the master look happy, but this just isn't right. A person can only have one childhood."

Belle agreed, "I know but perhaps he needs this."

"Perhaps but the petals on the rose continues to fall. We only have so much time before the last one falls."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potts we will keep trying until he is back to normal. For now he can enjoy being a child."

Nodding Mrs. Potts and Belle watched the Beast and Chip running around the library. When it was near lunch, Mrs. Potts stopped their fun telling Chip they had to go do the chores. Not wanting to leave, Chip agreed telling the Beast that they would hopefully play later on. Beast realizing he hadn't had that much fun in a long time agreed to the play date. Once Mrs. Potts and Chip had left them Belle turned to the Beast.

"You sure you don't want to stay a child. It does suit you more."

"I admit it was fun, but I'm an adult not a ten year old child."

"Shall we give the book another go then?"

Beast nodded, "One more try."

Nodding Belle moved allowing Beast to place his hand onto the book willing himself back to adulthood. However just as before nothing happened making Beast feel frustrated wondering why it wasn't working. Telling him they would try again perhaps after lunch, they both went down to the dining area where the servants were setting the tables. Knowing the Beast usually had trouble eating with the silverware, Belle was relieved when she saw that lunch was sandwiches. Once they both had their lunch, Belle followed the Beast up to the library. After a few tries with the book again, they both realized it wasn't working.

"This is useless!" Beast roared pushing books off the table.

Belle kept her calm, "We can't give up, perhaps this is the enchantress way of telling you to enjoy being a child for a few days."

"She is cursing me still." Beast stated, "I'm gonna be stuck in this form forever."

"You will if you keep talking like that. Now why don't you just enjoy being a child. I believe Chip is waiting for that playdate."

Knowing she was probably right, Beast left the library going off to search for Chip not wanting to break his promise to the little cup. Belle followed him shortly wondering if the enchantress had a reason of doing this to him or if they couldn't change Beast back. Over the next two days, Belle found Beast enjoying being a child but knew they had to get him back somehow. She also realized that he would forget things from time to time. He would forget that he was master of the castle, or that she was his prisoner and not his nanny. Belle would try not to show her worries as she would correct him and remind him who was who.

Getting up on the morning of the third day, Belle got dressed before heading over to the west wing to wake Beast. It had been a routine almost the past couple days when Belle found the Beast liked to sleep in instead of getting up. Mrs. Potts had told her it was how he was when he was a child, sleeping in until they came to wake him. Not wanting Beast to be like that again, Belle took it upon herself to get him up and forced him to dress himself since he had always had servants to do it for him. Approaching his room, Belle could hear footsteps coming from inside wondering if he was already awake. Glad to know he was getting up on his own, Belle stopped in her tracks when she heard a hic sound.

Entering into the room, Belle was taken back as Beast rushed at her grabbing onto her hand pulling her into the room, "Help *hic* me. Make them *hic* stop."

Belle realizing he had the hiccups couldn't help but smile, "It's just the hiccups, come we will go downstairs and get you some water."

Beast practically pulled her along as they went down stairs into the kitchen. Mrs. Potts was busy getting the breakfast ready for them when she stopped to see them coming in. Belle explaining that Beast had the hiccups, filled a cup of water turning towards Beast. Noticing he looked to have shrunk, Belle shook her head figuring it was just her imagination. Telling him to drink the water without taking breaks, Beast nodded trying to do as he was told. Getting halfway, Beast had to stop when a hic came out. Deciding to try something else, Belle told him to hold his breath as long as he could. When that didn't work, Belle decided the only other way she knew how to get rid of the hiccups was to scare it out of him.

Telling Beast to keep trying to hold his breath, Belle left the room stating she might have something to help him. Staying out of the kitchen for a few minutes, Belle peaked around the corner motioning for the servants to not say anything. Sneaking up behind the Beast as quietly as she could, Belle grabbed him around the waist. When he jumped, Belle figured he would turn around wondering why she had done it. However he turned and stared at her for a moment as if he didn't recognize her. The Beast thinking she was a stranger backed away looking around for anyone that could help him.

"Mrs. Potts! Lumiere! Cogsworth!" Beast screamed.

Mrs. Potts wondering what was going on came over to him, "Dear what is wrong?"

"Who is that? Why is she in your kitchen?" Beast asked.

"That's Belle, don't you recognize her?" Mrs. Potts asked concerned.

Beast stared at Belle for a moment before it came back to him, "Thank you for getting rid of my hiccups."

Belle nodded more concerned about him not remembering her for a moment, "What just happened?"

"You mean scaring me?" Beast questioned.

"No you didn't recognize me for a moment until Mrs. Potts said my name. And I believe you have shrank as well." Belle stated.

Beast looked down at himself, "I don't feel different, perhaps shorter but that's it."

Mrs. Potts hopped over to the wall, "Master come over here and stand for a moment."

Beast nodding came over finding the old marks she used to use to show him he was growing. Standing beside it, Belle noticed he was at the height of when he was eight. Unsure how it was happening, Belle realized he was starting to de-age which was not good. Grabbing his hand, Belle told him they were going try the book once more. Going up to the library Belle found Beast could barely reach the top of the table now. Pulling a chair over, Belle let Beast climb up onto it before she opened the book. Placing his hand on the page, they both waited a few mins before realizing nothing was going to happen.

Trying for a few more hours, Belle realized someone or something was not wanting Beast to change into an adult just yet, "Alright well I'm guessing you being eight shouldn't be any worse than when you were ten."

"This is not funny." Beast stated.

"I'm not being funny; but until this book decides to work again you're stuck as an eight year old."

"I curse that book and the enchantress, it was a cruel trick." Beast growled.

Belle sighed, "Look at least you don't have hiccups anymore."

Beast shook his head before looking outside, "Hey it's snowing, can we go outside?"

Not sure if he was trying to change the subject or was really excited about snow, Belle agreed they could head outside. Even though Belle knew Beast would be warm with his fur, she still made him put on a small jacket she found. Placing on her own cloak, Belle and Beast headed outside to the grounds. Beast getting down on hands and knees began running through the snow like a wolf or dog would. Unsure if it was due to the Beast inside him, Belle felt she should stop him but decided to let him have fun for a while. Going to check on Philippe, Belle made sure he had enough food and water for that day. Staying outside for a few hours, Belle began feeling the cold knowing they should head back inside.

"Time to go back inside." Belle told him.

Beast shook his head, "No I want to play for a while longer."

"You've been out here most of the day, it's time to go in." Belle stated.

"No I'm staying."

"Look I can't stay out here like you can with that fur." Belle explained.

Beast noticing she was starting to shiver, came back to his senses, "Belle I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Guess the child in me wanted to play."

"It's alright come inside." Belle stated.

Getting inside Belle took her cloak off before going over where the fire was nice and warm. Sitting there for a while, she noticed Beast was staring off as if he was in deep thought. Touching his shoulder, she wasn't too surprised when he jumped at her touch. Apologizing for that, she smiled before noticing his eyes looked troubled as well.

"You want to tell me what you were thinking." Belle questioned.

"About the book, and if I can't be changed back." Beast replied.

Belle nodded, "I'm worried about that as well. You seem to be changing at times like you're mind is going back to your childhood. I mean two days ago you were ten and now you're eight."

"I'm slowly shrinking into a Beast child." Beast sighed.

"We can't give up hope, we've been through worse." Belle stated referring back to the wolf attack.

Sighing Beast knew he would try not to give up hope as long as Belle didn't. The next day or two, Belle took Beast outside to play in the snow when the child in him would want to. However at times she found she had to get Mrs. Potts or order him back into the castle. The morning of the third day after Beast had turned eight, Belle was awakened by the servants knocking at her door. Placing on a robe, Belle opened it finding Cogsworth pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry to wake you but it's the master. He's got the hiccups again and we're all afraid if he doesn't get rid of them, he'll change." Cogsworth blurted out.

"Just try to calm down, where is he?" Belle asked.

"In the kitchen, we've tried everything even scaring him."

Belle nodded going past him heading down to the kitchen. Upon entering, she could hear the Beast hiccuping every few minutes. Coming in, Beast looked up at her for a few minutes as if he didn't recognize her. When it came back to him, he ran over to Belle pleading to make them stop. Unsure if she could or not, Belle went through everything again realizing he had shrunk some more already. Knowing he was de-aging with each hiccuping attack, Belle knew she had to stop it before he went back anymore.

"Alright we are going to try all the remedies again." Belle stated.

"But *hic* we already tried *hic* them." Beast stated.

"And we are going try again." Belle replied.

Trying to let out a sigh, Beast hiccuped causing him to groan. After having him drink water and hold his breath, Belle decided she would have to scare him again. Taking him outside, Belle brought him over to Philippe who was drinking water. Making sure Beast was out of harm's way, Belle whispered a command to Philippe. Instantly Philip reared up onto his back legs letting out a loud neigh causing Beast to fall back into the snow. Calming him down, Belle apologized to Beast for scaring him but knew it was only way to get the hiccups to stop.

Although he was a little upset, Beast was relieved when the hiccups had went away. Taking him back into the house, Belle took him into the kitchen letting the staff know they had stopped. Placing up against the wall, Belle knew her calculation was correct when she saw Beast was being measured at being age six. It seemed he was going back two years each two days making her wonder if in another two days he was going to be four.

"You've shrunk to age six." Belle told him when she saw him looking.

Beast nodded, "Am I going to keep going back?"

"I don't know but I'm afraid you're mind is going back as well. It's probably why at times you don't know me."

"I shall stick by you so that you don't forget."

Nodding the two of them spent the day together up until the night hours. When it came to leaving Beast in his room, Belle found he became worried about being left alone. Assuring him he was fine and no one was there to harm him, Belle finally got him to lay down. Staying with him until he fell asleep, Belle left a candle burning before heading to her own room. Laying down, Belle went straight to sleep tired after a day of taking care of a six year old Beast. During the middle of the night, Belle was awoken by thunder outside. Having heard them before and never being scared of them, Belle started to lay down and go back to sleep when she heard a noise in her room.

Sitting up, Belle tried to look around but couldn't make anything out in the darkness. As lightning lit up the sky and room, Belle quickly looked around jumping when he saw a small figure near the door. Realizing it was only Beast, Belle reached for the box of matches she had beside her bed. Lighting one of the candles, Belle noticed Beast looked terrified and was stuck in one spot of the room. When another clash of thunder hit the sky, Belle watched Beast jump into the air before running over to her bed jumping under the covers.

A little shocked Belle slowly tried to pull the covers off but Beast kept them held tight, "I didn't realize the Beast was scared of thunder."

"It's too loud." Beast stated under the covers.

"It's alright why don't you come out from under the covers."

"No it's too scary and my room is dark."

Belle sighed trying to figure out what she could do to get him out from under the covers, "How about we go downstairs and get some hot chocolate?"

"With marshmellows?"

"Yes if you want."

Beast nodded as he pulled the covers off getting out of the bed. Belle placing her robe on began walking to the door when she found he wasn't following. Coming back, Belle could still see fear in his eyes realizing the child had taken over once again. Holding out her hand, Belle wasn't too surprised when he took it. Leading him out of the room, Belle felt him squeeze her hand whenever lightning or thunder would strike. Getting down to the kitchen, Belle found most of the servants sleeping. Not wanting to wake them, Belle found the stuff she needed to make some as she began preparing it finding the Beast not leaving her side. Once it was fixed, Belle handed him the cup making sure he blew on it a while before drinking it.

Once he had drank it, Belle noticed his eyes were starting to get tired. Taking his hand, Belle led him up to his room making sure to light a few candles so the room wouldn't be completely dark. Helping him get into bed, Belle sat down in the chair assuring him she wasn't going to leave. As Beast fell asleep, Belle thought about leaving back to her own room but knew he might wake from the storm. By morning the skies had cleared and Belle went back to her room to get some sleep before the Beast awoke.

Hearing her door opening, Belle turned over spotting the Beast coming in the door, "Did I wake you?"

"No I was getting up, what's wrong?" Belle asked.

"I want to thank you for last night, I remember some of it."

"You're welcome; I used to be scared of storms when I was you're age at least the age you are now."

"My mother used to get up and make hot chocolate like you did."

"You're worried." Belle stated.

"How do you know?" Beast asked looking shocked.

Belle smiled, "I guess I'm getting used to you, I can tell when you're worried. You're worried that the child in you is going take over."

"Yes it happens so often now that I don't remember when it happens."

"Hey we will get you back some how. How about after breakfast we try the book again."

"Alright."

Heading down to breakfast, Belle and Beast enjoyed a bowl of oatmeal before going upstairs to the library. Belle got Beast to try a few times with the book before she found the child was taken over and he was losing patience. Deciding it was enough for the day, Belle took Beast outside throwing a few snowballs at him. In the evening after dinner, Beast and Mrs. Potts watched as Chip plus the Beast ran around the room playing.

"He's getting more childlike every day Mrs. Potts." Belle stated.

Mrs. Potts, "I know my dear, I can see it in his eyes."

"What can we do? The book isn't working."

"You must not give up hope dear, it will work out."

Knowing she had to trust Mrs. Potts, Belle took Beast up to his room after it got late. Putting him into the bed, Belle decided to stay with him figuring he might wake up and freak out. Falling to sleep in the chair, Belle jerked awake to the sound of hiccups. Looking over at the Beast, Belle felt shocked finding he had shrunk. Finding him staring at her with baby like eyes, Belle picked him up knowing he had to be at least four years old. All along the way to the kitchen, Belle tried to get Beast to hold his breath but he just kept shaking his head. Knowing he was probably almost a full child now and it meant she would have to find a way to change him back.

Getting into the kitchen, Belle held Beast up against the wall finding he was four and was finding he was more clingy than he had been. Getting a cup of milk from Mrs. Potts, Belle had Beast drink it down glad to find the hiccups stop after that. Once he was done, Beast seemed to want to be put down as he wiggled in Belle's arms. Placing him down, Belle was shocked at how fast he flew out of the room. Rushing after him, Belle found him nowhere in sight. Sighing Belle grabbed the servants telling them he was somewhere in the castle.

After searching for what felt like hours, Belle had almost given up hope when she heard crying. Stopping and listening Belle found it was coming from the great hall. Coming in she spotted Beast under one of the tables. Approaching him Belle realized he was not crying cause he was scared but from being stuck. Taking a better look, she noticed one of his horns was stuck in part of the table.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out." Belle soothed.

Beast looked up trying to free himself, "Mama, stuck."

"I know, you just have to stay still." Belle stated not correcting him.

"Help hurts."

Reaching up Belle tried to pull his horn free but found it was stuck too good. Figuring it was where he had been struggling Belle knew she needed help. Starting to go for help Belle stopped when Beast started to cry more.

"Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts! I found him!" Belle yelled.

Hearing the three servants coming, Belle waited until they had come in, "Mrs. Potts his horn is stuck. I need some butter."

Mrs. Potts rushed away as Lumiere and Cogsworth came in, "What can we do?"

"I'm going to need you two to keep him calm. It seems the more he struggles the worse it gets."

Lumiere nodded coming over, "Master it's alright, Belle's going to get you out."

"Mama." Beast reached for Belle, "Stuck hurts."

Cogsworth looked at Belle about to speak but she shushed him, "His adult memories seem to be gone. If he thinks I'm his mother I don't mind as long as it keeps him calm."

Cogsworth nodded, "Master, don't worry we are going to get you out."

Soon Mrs. Potts came back with a tray of butter. Putting some on her hands Belle rubbed it on both sides of the hole. Then being gentle as possible Belle began pulling his horn. Finally after a few tugs it began to come loose until he was free. Once he was free Beast rushed into Belle's arms putting his head against her neck. Holding him, Belle was glad he was free but realized she was starting to miss the adult Beast. Figuring they needed to try and get him back one more time, Belle picked him up in her arms.

Noticing he was messy, Belle figured he would get a bath first. Having the servants set one up in his room, Belle took him up there getting him undressed. Placing him in the water, Belle began to wash him but found him splashing too much.

"Stop that." Belle stated, "You need to get clean."

Beast stopped looking up at her with the big blue eyes that were starting to tear up. Belle sighed telling him he could play first and then get cleaned. Beast smiled before playing for a while before stopping to let Belle wash him. Once he was finished Belle got him out of the bath getting him dried off. After it was all over, Belle found Beast getting tried making her realize she would have to wait until morning to try the book. Getting up on the bed Belle let Beast curl up beside her as he fell asleep. Going to sleep herself Belle was awakened in the middle of the night to a sound. Feeling the Beast twitching beside her, Belle lit a candle realizing with horror that Beast had the hiccups and he had shrunk to age two.

Knowing morning couldn't wait, Belle picked him up rushing to the library. Getting there Belle opened the book placing the Beast hand on it. Holding it there with hers, Belle prayed and imaged him growing again. At first she didn't think it worked but then a light surrounded Beast lifting him from her arms. Blinded for a moment Belle opened her eyes finding Beast back as an adult on the ground.

As Beast woke up and looked around he spotted Belle beside him, "What happened?"

"You tried the book and it backfired days ago. Don't you remember?"

"Some bits and pieces. I do remember you being there with me."

"Yes you were a difficult child at times."

"Me never." Beast smirked.

"Well since you're back to your old self you can sleep in your room alone. When you were a child you were scared at times."

"I remember being scared as a child until my mother would come in."

Belle nodded smiling, "Well it's still the middle of the night so we both should head to bed."

Agreeing they both left out of the library going their separate ways. Before leaving Beast turned, "Thank you."

Belle a little taken back nodded, "You're welcome."

Beast smiled realizing for the first time that it was possible she would be the one to break the spell. However he knew only time would tell.

The End.


End file.
